gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmosis Era
This is an alternate Cosmic Era, where the events of Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny differs from the original timeline. Gundam SEED Heliopolis Starting from Kira and Ramius getting into Strike. Strike now standing, Ramius activates the PS Armor. Athrun now in Aegis tells to Miguel that Earth Alliance's Mobile Suit has an armor invincible to physical attacks. But Miguel attacks Strike regardless saying with superior armor alone it can't win. Miguel strikes but Ramius blocks it, then pushes the GINN until it fell. Ramius then writhe in pain, Kira realizing this tells Ramius to get off the seat so he can control it. Ramius refuses, but Kira ask her that does she want to die. Kira tells Ramius to search for a manual, then she got the manual behind the seat. Kira, tells Ramius to tell him how to move while he fights with Strike. The GINN unsheaths its saber then attacks Strike, Ramius tells Kira how to move the arm. Strike blocks the attack then punches the GINN. Then Ramius tells Kira to shoot it with it's CIWS. Strike shoots the GINN with it's CIWS, the GINN evades but it's Machine Gun is destroyed. The GINN then strikes with it's Blade, Strike grabs it then breaks it. With no weapons, Miguel retreats. Kira Kira exits the Strike with Ramius then treats her wound. Ramius tells him to use radio to communicate with other Earth Alliance but no one answers. Then Ramius tells him to bring the container near them. Rau, after seeing Miguel GINN's weapons has been destroyed gets ready to launch. He says to the captain that the Strike can't be ignored and launches with CGUE. KIra unloads the container then mounted the Beam Rifle and the Shield. Then Kira checks all armament Strike has Rau enters the colony while fighting Mu, then Rau slices the Moebius Zero Railgun with CGUE's Saber and Rau sees the Strike then proceeds to fight Kira. Kira shoots with the Beam Rifle, Rau evades then strike Kira with the Blade. Kira blocks it then stores the Rifle, equips the Knife on the right hand. Kira flies towards Rau then attacks, Rau then blocks it. The Knife stuck on the shield, Kira equips the Knife from the left skirt armor then stabs the CGUE's Right hand, Rau then retreats. Rau on the way to the ship says the Strike has incredible Performance to able keep up with him. Kira vs Athrun Starts from Kira vs Athrun, Athrun decided to self-destruct Aegis to kill Kira. Kira saw Athrun fly away then he thinks Athrun want to self-destruct (because in earlier episode Ramius said to Kira to get away if a pilot is escaping from their mobile suit), he then slices the Aegis leg and get away from that area while protecting Strike's hole on the torso with the shield. During the operation Spitbreak, Mu alerts all Archangel crew that Earth Alliance is going to self-destruct with activating Cyclops System. Kira with the Perfect Strike tried to make a way for Archangel to escape while Mu is defending Archangel. After they escape, Earth Alliance declared all Earth soldiers that survived the battle are branded traitors. With not knowing where to go, Archangel's crew escapes to O.R.B Battle on O.R.B On arrival on O.R.B, they feel safe now. Several days later, Muruta Azrael is demanding O.R.B to cooperate with Earth Alliance or they destroy O.R.B, O.R.B refuses the offer. Earth Alliance then starts the attack, Kira with Aile Strike and all Archangel crew proceeds to help O.R.B with Dearka Elsman in Buster Gundam. With O.R.B on the brink of destruction, the Archangel crew and Kusanagi Crew with Cagalli escapes to space with Mass Driver. Joining Terminal On space, they wonder what they wanted to do. they continue to wander through the space until they received a signal from a debris field. a familiar voice is heard by Kira, Athrun's voice. The two ships then proceeds to the base within an asteroid. There Kira and Athrun reunites, Kira said why is he here and ask about why is he in here. Athrun explains this is a resource mine base and He and his Fiancee Lacus Clyne have been creating an organization called "Terminal" that is composed of Clyne faction to spread Anti-War messages and it seems they have failed, now they have no choice but to fight as well to stop the war. Kira then ask Athrun, why does Athrun defect from Z.A.F.T. Athrun answers that he can't pursuade his father and his Father is becoming like those in Blue Cosmos, choosing to commit genocide against the Natural. Then Athrun ask Kira if he wants to join him to stop the war. Kira, unsure about his decision says to Athrun that he will think about it. Kira in his Strike while helping with maintaining it, he thinks that he shouldn't have join Athrun. He doesn't care about the war, if people will commit genocide he doesn't care. He rather see people kill each other until they are extinct, until all Humans are dead. Then he thinks about his past. Kira in Heliopolis when he was early teen is often shunned by people because he is Coordinator, always being humiliated by people and bullied by other people. He shrug it off, thinking people can change if he do something nice he will be liked be other people. He was called goody-two shoes by people around him and the bullying got worse, even more he always get manipulated. At that moment Kira thinks people can't change for better, and all humans deserve to die. After he graduate, he became reluctant to bond with other people. Not until, he met with his friends at college (Sai, Tolle, Miriallia and Kuzzey). They always cared about him, not bullying him, not humiliating him. After looking back at past, Kira think even amidst all the bad people, there is still good people and with new determination he wanted to make Naturals and Coordinator coexist after the war. After finishing maintaining the Strike, he goes to Athrun and tell him that he will join to stop the war. After the two ships resupplied, Lacus Clyne ask to all crew if they wanted to join Terminal to stop the war. All Archangel and Kusanagi crew agrees to join Terminal to stop the war and bring peace. End of Alliance-Z.A.F.T war In the end, Athrun succeeds in stopping the nukes heading towards PLANTs using his Gundam with M.E.T.E.O.R, Kira fought with the three biological CPUs with Dearka and Yzak, Mu fought Rau with M1 Astray and he is MIA, Kira fought Rau with Perfect Strike and killing Rau in the end, Athrun and Kira destroyed the GENESIS core before it can shoot the second Gamma Ray and a cease-fire order is everywhere, then a peace Treaty is signed